renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celtic Alliance
The Celtic Alliance, or CA, is a defensive alliance signed by governments and organizations within the Celtic Sea region. The Alliance represents cooperation, and in some circumstances unity, between the different Celtic and Gaelic peoples; namely the Scottish, Irish, and Bretons. The Celtic Alliance is known to be a force which at times has been opposed by the Kingdom of England and it's influence, and is currently a major force poised against the Montemayor family and their invasion of Scotland. Although it works together for the goals of the Scots-Irish, the Celtic Alliance is not a completely unified force with a singular vision and goals, but more-so a coalition and confederation of sorts between premier Scottish and Irish governments, organizations, and individuals with some common goals. Text of the Treaty The Celtic Alliance : 1. The purpose of the Celtic Alliance is to ensure peace, order and prosperity within its perimeter, and to ensure the stability and development of its members by promoting trade between them. 2. The Celtic Alliance is also intended to ensure the collective defense of its members against any form of aggression by any entity, be it criminals, armies, county, nation or even one of its members. 3. The Celtic Alliance cooperates to ensure safety on the seas and to promote trade between its members. The Celtic Alliance's Council : 4. The Celtic Alliance's Council includes representatives of all the members of the Alliance, and votes at majority of 3/4 the Alliance's decisions and proclamations. The decisions of exclusion, temporary or permanent, require unanimity of the votes of all members of the Alliance, with the exception of the voice of the concerned Member. This also applies to the adding of a new Member to the Alliance. 5. Each member shall have one vote. However, each member may delegate a number of representatives, up to three at a time. If a member has several representatives in the Council, he must first determine how his voice will be expressed. 6. The Council may vote on all matters to be submitted by one of its members. There are no other limits to its decision-making power than the power given to it by the members of the Alliance. 7. The Council may appoint Officers who will be responsible for implementing its decisions and missions. The officers are responsible to the Council and their competence and their role is strictly defined by the latter. Diplomacy : 8. The Alliance members undertake not to conclude any new military alliance with another state or another province without having received prior authorization from the Council of the Celtic Alliance. Common Defense : 9. The Alliance members are committed to bring full support to one of them when its territory is threatened or attacked. However, if the attacked member was the prime aggressor, outside any agreement from the Celtic Alliance Council, each member is free to bring support or not to the attacked member, and will assume individually the consequences of that support. This exception does not include the acts of war committed by a Member former to the creation of the Celtic Alliance. The Sea : 10. The Alliance members are committed to protecting their waters and to allow free movement, subject to the constraints of public order, to ships agreed by the Alliance's Members. Culture : 11. The Alliance members are committed to promoting the friendship between their peoples, to respect each other's culture, and share their intellectual richness. The Members : 12. The Celtic Alliance is composed of counties that are its Members, each one holding one vote. The Alliance members recognize that the Kingdom of Waterford (KoW or Port Lairge) is independent from Munster (An Mumhain) and holds the same rights as any other Member, thus considered as a county. Due to the particular nature of KoW, KoW shares its county resources/institutions with Munster by separate agreement. The Alliance members recognize KoW's rights to exist under its separate agreement with Munster and our Alliance members support this agreement. The following states are signing this Treaty, and thus create the Celtic Alliance : For the Kingdom of Waterford : Daubigny, King of Waterford Buck-McCoy, Mayor of Port Lairge (Waterford) For the Grand Duchy of Bretagne (Brittany) : Elfyn de Montfort, Grand Duc de Bretagne Bahia7, Duc de Bretagne For the Duchy of Laighan : Showgirl, Duchess of Laighean Springtime, Chancellor of Laighean For the Duchy of Cuige Chonnacht : Stalvan Mistmantle, Duke of Cuige Chonnacht Roxxane, Foreign Affairs Minister of Cuige Chonnacht For the Duchy of Glasgow (on behalf of the Rightfully Elected & Exiled Government of Glasgow, Scotland) : Lordmatthew, incoming Elected Duke of Glasgow The following organisations approve this Treaty, and will work for the unity of all Celt peoples : Roxxane, NNGO Boss, duly authorized on behalf of the NNGO Springtime, Leader of the Peacemakers, duly authorized on behalf of the Peacemakers Dry Whitesnow, Fury High Command, duly authorized on behalf of Fury Lance Dunbar, duly authorized on behalf of the Saorsa Na Fairge